L'ange d'internet
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Le plus grand fan du Geek, c'est AngelMJ, mais celui-ci n'est pas que fan de lui ! AngelMJ/Geek donc Angeek.


**_Disclaimer : Angel, Mathieu et compagnie, ne m'appartiennent pas. Quoi que, peut être qu'après trois verres de Vodka..._**

**_Konichiwa le monde, ça va ?_**  
><strong><em>Bon...Bordel j'ai oublié ce qu'il fallait que je dise -w-'...Quoi que ça serait bien que je me taise, AngelMJ va peut être passer lire ça...ou pas...Ah ah, tant pis xD<em>**

**_Plus sérieusement, je me suis mise à fond dans cet os, cela faisait longtemps que je rêvais de sortir un angeek, mais la fatigue, la maladie, et la vodka m'en ont empêché. (la connerie aussi, tiens)_**

**_Enfin bref, sans plus de cérémonies, je vous laisse à la lecture, remercie ma femme pour la correction (même si ça a prit dix plombes et que ça a été fait tard la nuit ou en voiture ?), et Angel si tu passes vraiment, mais que tu as fini par fuir, ou que tu n'aime pas, y'a pas de problèmes, t'inquiètes pas, je ne te détesterais pas x) (je serais juste un peu triste mais on s'en fout xD).  
>(ah, oui promis je trouverais un autre résumé et un meilleur titre -_-')<br>_**

**_Bonne lecture petit insecte rempli de pâte d'amande !_**

* * *

><p>Dans la maison du célèbre Mathieu Sommet, étaient présentes de multiples personnes, la majorité étant les habitants de la fameuse maison, et un autre, un simple invité, qui était le grand AngelMJ, discutant actuellement avec une blonde à la main.<br>Les deux hommes riaient de bon cœur, discutant de tout et n'importe quoi, et surtout du dernier épisode sorti.  
>Au plus grand bonheur et étonnement d'Angel, ils étaient devenus amis, comme quoi, faire ce fanmade sur le Geek avait été une très bonne idée, bien que ce fût par plaisir personnel qu'il l'avait fait. Celui-ci étant son chouchou, pardon, son personnage préféré il se devait le faire... Et il était trop mignon.<br>Et puis concernant Mathieu, il était une personne normale, bien qu'Angel fût toujours aussi fan de lui et de ce qu'il faisait.

Une odeur de nicotine se fit sentir et Angel grimaça, ne faisant plus trop attention à ce que disait son ami.  
>Le Patron venait de sortir de sa chambre.<br>Il entendit le bruit de ses pas se diriger vers eux. « Et merde » pensa Angel, qui se tint le front, pensant déjà aux répliques vicieuses/acerbes qu'allait sortir l'odieux personnage.

Angel fait partie des personnes qui n'aiment guère l'homme sombre, car sans être une sainte nitouche, lui aussi faisait de temps en temps des répliques salaces quand on lui tendait la perche, il n'appréciait pas ce personnage pour sa vulgarité, et son énorme perversité, il l'agaçait au plus haut point. Et la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus en vrai, il ne lui avait absolument pas fait une bonne impression.

-Hé bien on s'amuse sans moi ?

Mathieu rigola en prenant une gorgée de sa douce boisson, alors qu'Angel préféra se taire et soupira d'exaspération. La main chaude, et sans doute sale, du criminel se posa sur son épaule gauche. Angel lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif puis leva les yeux au ciel avant de boire une nouvelle gorgé de sa bière.

-Ton fanmade était à la hauteur de mes espérances, tu t'es vraiment surpassé gamin.  
>-Je n'ai fait dire que ce que je pensais sans être vulgaire.<p>

Le patron haussa un sourcil, mais Angel ne dit rien d'autre, préférant boire encore pour ne pas répondre au pervers. La porte de la chambre du Geek s'ouvrit, laissant le maitre de cette pièce sortir. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la cuisine, saluant l'artiste d'un rapide geste de la main, trop gêné pour s'approcher de lui et la lui serrer. Angel sourit et lui rendit son salut. Il trouvait le Geek vraiment trop adorable, les mimiques qu'il faisait, sa voix, tout venant de lui, lui paraissait mignon, et sans passer pour un pédophile, il adorait, et était gâteux, avec les «enfants » - bien que le Geek ait 26 ans.

-Hey petit, tu en penses quoi de son dernier Fanmade ? Demanda le Patron en se tournant vers le gamer qui sursauta et s'arrêta net.  
>-Il est...Spécial...Mais le travail d'Angel est toujours aussi génial.<p>

Il avait esquissé un sourire timide, tripotant son t-shirt, fixant ses pieds.

Le patron avait retiré sa main de l'épaule d'Angel, s'était levé et marchait dans une démarche presque féline vers le no life, tirant une latte de sa cigarette, avant d'entourer la taille du jeune de son bras droit.

-Et si nous allions voir comment je me sers de mon arme ?  
>-Hein ?!<br>-Patron, laisse le tranquille, râla Mathieu.  
>-Il faut savoir s'amuser dans la vie, mon vieux !<br>-Je ne veux pas m'amuser avec toi et tes jeux pervers ! Couina « l'enfant ».  
>-Tu y prendrais goût très vite pourtant !<br>-Patron arrête avec tes...  
>-Geek, tu t'y connais beaucoup dans minecraft?<p>

Le Geek tourna la tête vers Angel, interloqué.

-Bah oui...  
>-Tu pourrais me montrer deux trois choses dans le jeu ?<br>-...bien sûr.

Angel se leva et se posta à coté de lui. Le patron grogna puis relâcha le gamer, qui s'empressa de s'éloigner et de se rendre dans sa chambre, oubliant ce qu'il devait faire à la base dans la cuisine, très vite suivi de son sauveur. Après qu'il soit rentré, le Geek ferma sa porte à clé et se posa contre le bois.

-Ils vont se disputer maintenant...  
>-Ça ira pour Mathieu ?<br>-Oui, c'est plus une routine qu'autre chose...

Il releva la tête en souriant.

-C'était un mensonge pour minecraft ?  
>-Héhé...ouais...je voulais...<p>

Le Geek se colla contre lui et l'enlaça.

-Merci...  
>-...<p>

Cette sensation, cette chaleur, mon dieu qu'elle était étrange...étrangement bonne. Il était surpris, mais pas contre la douce étreinte, et après s'être remit de cette soudaine marque d'affection, il déposa sa main sur la casquette, qui glissa légèrement sur le côté, perdant ses doigts dans la chevelure, caressant celle-ci.

Bon la ça le gênait, mais si le Geek recevait si peu de tendresse que cela, il n'allait pas arrêter hein ?...

C'est finalement le Geek qui stoppa l'étreinte, un peu rouge, mais souriant. Angel sourit également, et ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à parler, jouant à Dark Soul en attendant que les deux autres arrêtent leur dispute qui dura pendant un long moment.

* * *

><p>Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées, les deux jeunes hommes se voyaient de temps en temps, lorsqu'Angel passait chez lui, ou inversement, et que Mathieu ramenait le Geek pour ne pas le laisser entre les pattes souillées du Patron. Et lorsque Mathieu était occupé au téléphone avec un taré, ou dans une dispute avec le détraqué, ou autres, Angel apprenait à mieux connaître le Geek, renforçant son adoration pour lui, et laissant peu à peu place à un sentiment d'amour pour le gamer. Son cœur battait à la chamade lorsque le Geek l'enlaçait, ou le regardait de ses magnifiques azurs, avec une moue joyeuse et adorable qui faisait fondre l'artiste. Lorsqu'il était seul, ses pensées étaient tournées vers le jeune homme, et il se retrouvait souvent après une nuit de sommeil, avec une érection due à un rêve un peu trop excitant dont il se souvenait à peine. Pouvait-il encore se considérer comme un ange ? Bonne question.<br>En fait, il s'en fiche.

* * *

><p>La nuit à beau être faite pour dormir, Angel aimait la passer à dessiner, surtout si cela concernait le nouveau fanmade. Oui, à vingt-trois heures. Taré. Et le boulot dans tout ça?<br>Il avait à peine fini les paroles du hippie qu'il s'attaquait au dessin. De multiples rhubarbes étaient présentes, dansant sur le rythme de la musique. Bon dieu, que dessinait-il ?  
>Bah, c'était toujours mieux que de s'occuper du fanmade du Patron.<p>

Plusieurs coups retentirent dans la petite maison d'Angel, on frappait à sa porte. Il cessa de dessiner le chapeau du hippie et se leva, partant en direction de l'entrée, étirant tout ses muscles en baillant. Le repos l'appelait, mais cela serait sans doute pour plus tard, et puis il n'avait toujours pas mangé.

Il ouvrit la porte, et une chose rouge et mouillée lui sauta dessus, le surprenant.  
>Après avoir regardé « la chose », il remarqua que c'était le Geek qui pleurait contre son torse.<br>Bon...

-Hey, mon gars, qu'es ce que tu as ?

Il le sentit trembler alors que ses mains se resserraient sur son t-shirt jaune, tirant légèrement sur sa peau au passage. Il gémit, fermant son œil gauche sous la douleur, et tenta de calmer le bonhomme. Le Geek l'entendit gémir de douleur et le lâcha en s'excusant. Le géant le rassura et le fit rentrer. Il le força à aller prendre une douche chaude pour ne pas qu'il attrape un rhume. Le petit être obéit, et courra jusqu'à la salle de bain, s'y enfermant. Angel était inquiet, il aurait voulu savoir tout de suite quel était le problème, mais il ne tenait pas à ce que le petit tombe malade.

Il chercha de vieux vêtements qui pourraient aller au Geek, et, comme il le pensait, il n'en trouva aucun. En même temps, comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il en aurait eu besoin, alors qu'il faisait maintenant 1m85 ? Il sortit finalement un t-shirt, un boxer et un short de son placard, et se hâta de les apporter. Il s'arrêta devant la porte en entendant le bruit de l'eau mêlée à des pleurs.  
>Ça lui serrait le cœur. Qu'avait donc bien pu mettre le Geek dans cet état ? Il réfléchit quelques instants et partit dans la cuisine récupérer une chaise, et la posa devant la salle de bain, y plaçant les vêtements dessus. Il toqua à la porte, et prévint le gamer pour les vêtements. Il entendit un petit merci et retourna alors dans la cuisine, sortit le lait du frigo, le chocolat en poudre d'un placard, et prit deux tasses qu'il plaça au micro-ondes après avoir mélangé les ingrédients.<p>

Un chocolat chaud remonte toujours le moral, non ? Du moins c'est ce que sa mère disait et lui faisait lorsqu'il était un enfant et qu'il avait des problèmes. Il sourit à ce souvenir et entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir puis se fermer rapidement. Il sortit les chocolats chauds du micro-ondes une fois prêt, les posa sur la table et aperçut le Geek entrer dans la cuisine avec la chaise qu'il déposa.

La première chose qu'Angel remarqua, hormis la serviette posé sur les cheveux, était les vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour le Geek. Il flottait dedans. Son t-shirt bleu lui arrivait à mi-cuisses et il aperçut qu'il avait tenté de faire un nœud au short pour le resserrer. Angel aurait bien rigolé, mais pour le moment il s'inquiétait de son état. Il bougea la chaise et s'assit devant lui. Le nain attrapa la tasse, le remercia avant de souffler sur le chocolat chaud et d'en boire deux gorgées. Angel l'imita et finalement demanda :

-Geek, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?  
>-Mathieu est parti pendant la semaine chez Antoine et...Le Patron il... A essayé de me...Il m'a légèrement...<p>

Il posa sa tasse et baissa la tête alors que sa gorge se serrait.

-...masturber...

Le Geek avait honte et se remit à pleurer à chaude larmes en posant ses mains sur ses yeux.

Après le choc, le regard d'Angel s'était assombri à cette nouvelle, il avait une furieuse envie de faire la peau au patron. Ce type était un véritable enfoiré.

En pleurant, le Geek avait continué son histoire expliquant que le panda et l'homme à la cravate l'avait secouru, offrant des coups de poing et de pied au criminel, alors qu'il en avait profité pour s'enfuir de la maison pour être dans un endroit tranquille et calme.

Angel ne savait ni quoi dire, ni comment réagir, ni comment l'aider à passer cette étape. Il avait peur de dire une bêtise, de faire pleurer encore plus le bonhomme. On disait quoi à une personne qui avait subi une agression sexuelle ? « Ça va aller » ? Faut pas être idiot, en sortant cette phrase tu te ferais juste crier dessus et tu passerais pour un imbécile.  
>Se taire, était sans doute la meilleure solution à ses yeux. Angel baissa alors la tête, et passa ses bras autour du corps du Geek, celui-ci l'imita, enfouissant sa tête dans le torse, mouillant le t-shirt de ses larmes chaudes.<p>

Une demi-heure s'écoula, ils n'avaient pas changé de position. La main d'Angel caressait ses cheveux, comme pour l'apaiser, ce qui fonctionnait, lentement mais sûrement, la fatigue devant également aider.

Cependant, Angel avait osé lui demander si quelque chose d'autre lui pesait, qu'il pouvait se confier. Chose qu'il avait fait, et à ce moment, il avait su quoi lui dire pour l'apaiser. Ses pleurs avaient recommencé à être forts, mais très vite il s'était de nouveau calmé, se laissant bercer par les mots et les caresses de son ainé. Au final, il manqua de s'endormir sur lui, et fut emmené dans la chambre du dessinateur. Celui-ci allait dormir sur le canapé, ne voulant déranger, mais le jeune homme le retint et le supplia de rester, disant ne pas vouloir gêner en balbutiant. Dans son regard de chien battu, Angel comprit que le Geek avait peur de la solitude. Il accepta donc de dormir dans le lit, prêtant sa peluche rondoudou au petit comme compagnon. Celui-ci le remercia et serra la peluche aussitôt, s'endormant finalement quelques minutes plus tard, pendant qu'Angel déposait ses lentilles de contact dans leur étui dans la salle de bain.  
>Lorsqu'il revint, il l'observait tristement. Il n'allait pas le laisser retourner là-bas, certainement pas tant que Mathieu ne serait pas revenu, il était hors de question que cela recommence, et de plus qu'en ce moment il se demandait comment il arrivait à s'empêcher d'aller chez Sommet pour écourter la vie du patron.<br>C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il se coucha dans le lit, remonta le drap jusqu'à son torse, et tenta de s'endormir dos au Geek, auquel il murmura tout bas « bonne nuit », avant de tenter de calmer son cœur qui battait à la chamade.

* * *

><p>Assez tôt dans la mâtinée, avant qu'il n'aille travailler, Angel avait appelé son ami pour lui donner les nouvelles de la soirée, ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs excuses pour le dérangement, et des râles d'agacement, il n'y avait pas que chez Angel que le comportement dégueulasse du patron agaçait. Au passage, il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait garder le jeune homme chez lui, histoire qu'il soit en sécurité, au calme, et non pas attaché au mur avec une pomme dans la bouche au retour de Mathieu. Cette idée avait bien fait rigoler Sommet, contrairement à Angel qui était sérieux.<br>Le bondage ne l'intéressait pas tant que cela, plus il en était loin, mieux il se portait.  
>Mathieu avait accepté l'offre avec plaisir, content qu'il est une « baby-sitter » pour le Geek. Angel n'avait rien rétorqué à cela, il avait juste rigolé et lui avait souhaité une bonne semaine avec son compagnon et avait raccroché, se hâtant de prévenir le gamer avant de s'enfuir de la maison pour rejoindre son boulot.<p>

Lorsqu'il fut assis dans sa voiture le jeune homme réfléchissait. Il allait passer une semaine avec le Geek. UNE SEMAINE ! Son cœur battait à la chamade, sa respiration était difficile, ses joues s'empourpraient. Son but n'avait pas été de le garder pour lui, non, juste de le protéger, mais savoir qu'il allait habiter avec lui le mettait dans un état pas possible. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Depuis sa quatrième petite amie, il y a trois ans exactement. Il posa sa main sur sa tempe et la massa, soupirant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure sur son téléphone et ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer. Il allait vraiment être en retard.

* * *

><p>La journée ne fut pas plus différente qu'à l'accoutumée... Il bossa à fond, réunissant les pièces nécessaires pour monter les dossiers de permis de construire, répondant à des appels d'offres et des appels à projets, rédigeant également le dossier de consultation des entreprises et discuta avec ses collèguesamis pendant la pause, ne disant rien à propos de son invité. Pas qu'il voulait garder pour lui seul son amour secret, mais il ne désirait pas voir ses collègues débarquer chez lui en hurlant pour s'extasier sur son ami, cassant sans doute son mobilier, avant que le Geek ne prenne peur et s'enfuit. Il ne voulait pas trahir sa confiance.  
>Lorsque fut la fin de son service, en début de soirée, il partit faire des courses, histoire de réapprovisionner le frigo en nourriture.<br>Quand cela fut fait et qu'il rentra dans sa petite demeure, un sac de course en main, il entendit la douce musique de son jeu Zelda ocarina of time « la vallée Gerudo » dans le salon. Il pénétra dans la pièce, et aperçut son ami au sol assis en tailleur, une manette en main, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, l'air concentré.  
>Il remarqua à coté de lui, se demandant bien ce qu'il faisait là, le PC du Geek, allumé, ouvert sur une page qui montrait comment on faisait cuir un steak.<br>Celui-ci ne l'ayant toujours pas remarqué, il l'appela, le faisant sursauter, lâchant un petit hoquet de surprise alors qu'il se releva dans la seconde qui suivit, mettant son jeu sur pause.  
>Le Geek se gratta l'arrière du crane, et expliqua sans s'arrêter une seule fois, après l'avoir saluer, que le panda était venu lui rendre visite, s'assurant qu'il allait bien, ramenant son ordinateur et des vêtements avec lui. Il avait avoué qu'il s'était fait disputé par l'ursidé pour s'être enfuit et pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu de sa position et que celui-ci s'étant fait un sang d'encre.<br>Il n'oublia pas de préciser que Maitre panda le remerciait, et que lui même également et qu'il avait tenté de préparer un repas pour montrer sa gratitude.  
>Angel fut touché, étirant un sourire bienheureux alors que le petit homme sauvegarda sa partie, éteignit la télé et le jeu et s'enfuit dans la cuisine, murmurant qu'il avait oublié de sortir la bouteille d'eau du frigo. Il le rejoignit très vite, apercevant la table déjà mise, avec deux assiettes remplies de pâtes et d'un steak. Il se mit à saliver puis laissa son appétit de côté, faisant passer la nouvelle dans son cerveau.<br>Celui qu'il aimait lui avait préparer un magnifique repas...Pour lui c'était énorme et là, tout de suite, il se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas sauter dans toute sa maison en hurlant tel un chien fou avant de s'évanouir, chose qui s'était passée le jour où Mathieu avait partagé la complainte du Geek.  
>Pour cette fois, il se contrôla et se dit qu'il dessinerait multiples dessins de lui en train de bondir ou de voler, les yeux scintillants, et la bouche grande ouverte, lorsque son ami prendrait une douche ou dormirait.<br>Il le remercia, posant sa main sur sa casquette, frottant celle-ci. Tout les deux s'échangèrent un sourire complice avant de se hâter de ranger les courses et de diner.  
>La soirée avait été calme, agréable, les deux jeunes hommes avaient parlé de leurs journées, et bien que celle du Geek ne fut pas si remplie, c'est avec passion qu'il raconta ses aventures dans L.O.L, les quêtes qu'il faisait avec son personnage, qui était un guerrier de niveau 62. La manière dont il racontait cela avec joie plaisait et amusait beaucoup le maitre de maison, qui l'écoutait attentivement, l'imaginant en guerrier, combattant des trolls ou autre.<br>Le repas fini et la vaisselle faite, le Geek parti prendre une douche pendant qu'Angel attendait son tour en se soulageant, dessinant non pas des Yaoi entre lui et le Geek, quand même pas, mais juste des petits dessins normaux avec eux en train de s'amuser, dessins qu'il garderait pour lui seul.

* * *

><p>Les jours qui suivirent furent calme, le Geek se plaisait énormément, Angel se sentait moins seul et était heureux de le retrouver en fin de journée, ils étaient même sortis plusieurs fois se balader, découvrant la beauté du monde extérieur.<br>Cependant, la fin de la semaine le terrifiait.  
>Bientôt il repartirait, bientôt la maison retrouvera son calme habituel.<br>Que faire ?  
>Profiter du moment présent. Car de toute manière il pourrait toujours se revoir et qui sait, pendant une de leur sortie il lui avouerait ses sentiments.<p>

* * *

><p>Dimanche matin, sept heures trente-deux, une heure inacceptable pour se lever un jour de repos.<br>Pourquoi avait-il émergé de son sommeil ?  
>A cause des mouvements du Geek, qui tentait de sortir discrètement du lit. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se levait avant lui, et le fait qu'il ne saute pas directement sur son ordinateur l'interloqua, n'entendant guère le bruit de celui-ci lorsqu'il se mettait en route.<br>Il entrouvrit les yeux, ne désirant se faire aveugler par la lumière du soleil qui pénétrait doucement dans la pièce, et, malgré le fait qu'il voyait flou, arriva à discerner le petit en train de fouiller dans son téléphone. Il fronça les sourcils, l'observant écrire quelque chose sur un papier, avant de déposer le mobile sur la table, ne se doutant pas qu'il était observé.  
>Quand il fut sortit, Angel sauta du lit et le suivit discrètement, faisant attention où il mettait les pieds.<br>Il n'appréciait pas du tout lorsqu'on fouillait dans ses affaires. Il n'avait rien à cacher, mais il n'aimait pas cela.  
>Il vit le Geek saisir son téléphone sans fil et partir dans les toilettes, tapant le numéro avant de s'enfermer dans la pièce. Alors que la sonnerie retentit, Angel se colla dos à la porte et tendit l'oreille.<p>

-Mathieu, c'est le Geek...

Il se sentit bête, le Geek ne connaissait pas le numéro de Mathieu, voilà pourquoi il avait fouillé dans ses affaires. Il s'apprêtait à repartir se coucher, la suite de la conversation ne le regardant pas, mais une des phrases du petit l'obligea à rester. « Je peux rester une semaine de plus ? »  
>Comme fut la réponse de Mathieu, ne pouvant entendre lorsqu'il parlait, Angel se demandait pourquoi il avait dit cela.<p>

-C'est que...Enfin...Tu pourrais passer voir grand mère ou t'amuser un peu plus avec Antoine...

Les bras croisés, il resta muet, écoutant la suite en fermant les yeux, ceux ci lui faisant un peu mal.

-Mais non, il s'est rien passé ! C'est tranquille chez Angel, c'est tout !

Il avait l'air embarrassé au ton de sa voix.

-Oui...Non ! Mais arrête de dire ça ce n'est pas vrai !...Sil te plait...D'accord je lui demanderais lorsqu'il sera réveillé...À tout à l'heure.

Il l'entendit raccrocher et soupirer d'aise. Il avait l'air...heureux.

-Tu sais, se décida à parler Angel, tu pouvais me demander son numéro au lieu de fouiller dans mes affaires.

Il l'entendit pousser un hoquet de surprise et le téléphone tomber sur le carrelage. Alors qu'il s'était décalé, et s'était tourné face à la porte, il fallut dix secondes au Geek pour qu'il sorte de la pièce, le téléphone en main et la mine angoissée.

-Je n'allais rien faire de mal avec ! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller c'est tout...

Il baissa la tête, embarrassé.

-Je suis désolé si tu as cru autre chose...Pardon...  
>-...Ça ira.<p>

Il décroisa les bras et sourit au Geek avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain, décidant finalement de rester éveillé et de mettre ses lentilles de contact pour y voir plus clair.

-Tu sais, commença t-il en mettant une lentille dans son œil droit, après avoir vérifié qu'aucune bestiole ne trainait dans le lavabo, il faudra faire à nouveau face au patron un de ces jours.  
>-Oui je sais mais...ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que je veux rester ici, c'est plaisant et...<p>

Il soupira et s'assit après avoir abaissé la cuvette des toilettes, relevant les jambes, les collants contre son torse. Apres avoir déposé sa deuxième lentille de contact, étant heureux de retrouver la vue, Angel se retourna et s'accroupit, se mettant à la hauteur de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il sourit tristement en regardant sur le côté.

-J'aimais bien la fille...elle aimait me faire des câlins, j'aimais bien profiter de la douceur qu'apportait ses boobies.

Angel arqua un sourcil, tirant la moue, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Mais elle ne m'aimait pas, elle me mettait toujours de côté, elle avait un peu honte de moi et ne voulait pas qu'on sorte ensemble...Mais toi tu...Je me sens bien avec toi...Je ressens quelques chose que je ressentais avec elle mais en plus fort et...

Il soupira et se frotta les yeux avant de baisser la tête, collant son front sur ses genoux. Sa respiration saccadée inquiéta l'ange, qui commençait à avoir un doute sur ce qu'il pensait. Il releva finalement la tête et se racla la gorge avant d'ajouter :

-Est-ce que tu veux être mon grand petit ami ?

La formulation était à la fois marrante, choquante, et attendrissante, bien que la tête d'Angel fût soudainement vide de sensations pendant une dizaine de secondes. Il avait demandé presque en chuchotant et bégayant s'il l'aimait ce à quoi il avait répondu par un oui gêné. Il cligna des yeux, repassant cette phrase en tête.  
>Il n'était pas habituer à ce qu'on lui fasse la cour, étant celui qui avait demandé, timidement, à ses anciennes compagnes.<br>Son cœur s'était soudainement accéléré.  
>Il déglutit, humidifia ses lèvres, et ouvrit légèrement la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortait. Lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude de faire de long discours et de dire ce qu'il pensait, il n'arrivait pas à sortir un mot.<br>Le Geek était mal à l'aise, et ça se voyait. Il fit alors l'une des choses qu'il savait sans doute le mieux faire.  
>Il s'avança et entoura le corps du jeune homme, qui entre temps avait décollé les jambes de son torse, la position étant devenu inconfortable, et le serra contre lui, sans trop le serrer, posant sa tête dans son cou. Le cœur du Geek rata un battement alors que ses joues s'empourpraient. Timidement il passa ses bras dans le dos d'Angel, le serrant également, tremblant. Ces yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il entendit la réponse du maitre de maison. Un oui, dit avec joie, avec un petit soupir d'aise.<br>Ils étaient heureux.

-Angel...  
>-Hm ?<br>-Qu'est-ce que font les gens quand ils sont en couple ?

Angel ne put s'empêcher de rire, constatant son ignorance en histoire de couple. Il stoppa l'étreinte et le fixa dans les yeux, un sourire enjôleur. « Déjà il y ça... » Commença t-il en posant ses mains sur ses joues, caressant la douce barbe de trois jours, rapprochant doucement sa tête de la sienne, scellant leurs lèvres pour la première fois.  
>C'était chaud, doux, et bon dieu que c'était bon.<br>Il avait été également gêné par son propre geste, bien qu'il ne regrettait absolument rien et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, le regardant amoureusement. Le Geek balbutia quelques secondes avant de l'enlacer avec force, collant sauvagement leur bouche.  
>L'ange colossal en était complètement perturbé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse de cette manière, qui envoyait le Geek au 7ème ciel, perdant peu à peu pied, découvrant à chaque seconde, chaque baiser, de nouvelles sensations toujours plus fortes.<br>Les baisers entre eux se succédaient les uns aux autres sans aucune lassitude de la part des deux amants alors que leurs mains partaient à la découverte de leurs corps, appréciant et savourant les caresses qu'ils s'échangeaient.  
>Ils avaient passé une petite partie de la matinée à se découvrir avec leurs bouches, alors que leurs mains caressaient, massaient différentes parties du corps avec tendresse.<br>Oui, pendant plus de deux heures les deux tourtereaux s'embrassaient dans la salle de bain, l'un assis sur la cuvette des toilettes...

* * *

><p>L'auteur reprend un shoot de Vodka<p>

* * *

><p>Ce fût certainement le plus beau dimanche qu'ils aient eux, et la meilleure semaine du Geek. Les deux hommes pouvaient enfin agir comme ils le rêvaient depuis un temps, adorant perdre leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre, en particulier la nuit, dormant torses nus, profitant de la chaleur que dégageait le corps de l'autre une fois collés.<br>Quand arriva la fin de la semaine, le Geek voulut encore négocier une semaine de plus, ne voulant plus quitter l'ange, mais celui ci le résigna, bien qu'il voulait aussi, il fallait bien qu'il retourne chez lui, et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne se reverraient plus après. Et pour fêter leurs derniers jours de « vacances », ils s'étaient rendus à Disneyland Paris, s'éclatant à l'air libre et s'amusant sur autre chose qu'une console ou un ordinateur.

* * *

><p>Bien qu'il l'ait remarqué, Mathieu n'avait rien dit, laissant le petit couple tranquille. Ceux ci pensèrent d'abord qu'il ne s'était aperçut de rien, mais Mathieu leur montra le contraire en déposant le Geek chez Angel avec une boite de capote, expliquant qu'il avait un tournage à faire avec la fille et qu'il ne reviendrait que le lendemain soir récupérer le jeune homme. Le patron déteignait sur lui de plus en plus.<br>Et bien que cela fasse un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, il n'avait toujours pas fait « la chose ». Ils prenaient leur temps, ne voulant pas se précipiter, appréciant les baisers et caresses échangés, parfois torrides.

* * *

><p>L'un occupé par l'émission, et le second par son stage pour devenir infographiste, ils n'avaient pas eu de temps pour se voir, juste s'appeler chaque soir, se donnant des nouvelles, et bien qu'ils étaient relativement proches géographiquement, mon dieu qu'ils se manquaient l'un l'autre ! Et maintenant étaient les vacances de noël, enfin ! Angel n'en avait pas eu beaucoup, à peine quelques jours, le Geek aussi, mais ils allaient en profiter à fond ! Et c'est donc par cette belle journée ensoleillé que les deux jeunes hommes...Étaient restés enfermés dans la maison d'Angel.<br>Ah certes, il y avait du soleil, mais il neigeait, il faisait froid, et les deux Geek ne désiraient pas se geler dehors, non, certainement pas ! Il faisait bon à l'intérieur et ils étaient tranquilles, libre de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, de s'embrasser, se caresser, se réchauffant à leur manière.

-La musique du Hippie est farfelue ! S'écria le Geek debout à coté de son tendre. J'aime bien la voix que tu lui as faite, elle est marrante ! Et la rhubarbe qui- continua le jeune homme, citant toutes les choses folles qu'il avait adoré dans la vidéo.

Angel avait un sourire amusé pendu aux lèvres. Il était fier que cela lui plaise, comme pour chacun de ses fanmades, il avait un léger doute, mais celui ci s'était très vite envolé.  
>Il fronça les sourcils en entendant « il y'a une faute là » et se hâta de corriger l'erreur.<br>Plus jamais il ne voulait revoir les fautes d'orthographes qu'il avait laissées dans le fanmade du Prof. PLUS JAMAIS !  
>Le Geek fit tourner sa chaise roulante, se mettant face à face, et l'embrassa amoureusement, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses, toujours avec cette jolie couleur rouge qui teintait ses joues.<br>Bien que toujours très timide, il était devenue légèrement entreprenant, lui montrant qu'il l'aimait de ses lèvres ou de ses mains...  
>Du moins quand ils étaient enfermés dans sa chambre, sachant que personne n'était autour.<br>Lorsque le baiser prit fin, il s'assit sur le lit, discutant encore du fanmade, c'est qu'il en avait des choses à dire !  
>Angel se leva de sa chaise et s'assit à coté de lui, n'appréciant pas la minuscule distance qui les séparait, et le regarda dans les yeux, l'écoutant attentivement.<br>Le Geek le flattait, le gênant un peu et passa naturellement sa main sur sa nuque, le caressant. Lorsqu'il lui posa une question, tout en argumentant, il fit monter sa main, la nichant dans ses cheveux, les frottant, et massant délicatement le bas de la tête. Le Geek toussa, il était parcouru de frissons. Il avait posé une autre question, regardant sur le coté, concernant le prochain fanmade, pour savoir s'il avait déjà une idée en tête, bien qu'il avait précisé qu'il devait prendre son temps pour le faire.  
>Angel avait déjà tout prévu, quel personnage ce serait, quel musique également... Mais devait-il vraiment lui dire ? Non, même à lui il ne le dirait pas, il tenait à ce que ce soit une surprise. Alors qu'il allait rétorquer la réponse qu'il sortait à tout le monde concernant le futur personnage, à sa grande surprise il fût plaqué par son amant contre le lit, qui se posa sur son bassin et le regarda à la fois intimidé et sérieux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le plus grand cligna des yeux et lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas. Le petit déglutit et avoua « Je...veux le faire...Tu sais... ».<br>Les joues des deux hommes étaient rouges, Angel avait ouvert la bouche mais aucun son ne sortait.  
>Là, comme ça ? En plein milieu de leur conversation ? Était-ce le fait de lui avoir frotté les cheveux qui le mettait dans cet état ? Ou bien le Geek craquait après tant de temps à se retenir ? Au choix.<p>

-Mais...je ne sais pas comment on...enfin...Poursuivit-il en balbutiant.

Il baissa sa casquette, et se cacha sous le t-shirt de l'artiste. Le géant pouffa de rire et caressa son dos, le calmant.

-Geek...Vient...

Doucement, il sortit de sa cachette et se redressa, Angel faisant de même. La main gauche du dessinateur se posa sur sa joue droite et se mit à la caresser avec délicatesse.  
>Il était adorable.<br>Il se racla la gorge et demanda en continuant ses caresses.

-Tu en es sûr ? Tu es prêt ?  
>-Oui ! Je veux le faire...Hnnn...<br>-Ok...

Sa main gauche quitta sa joue pour se nicher dans ses cheveux, faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber la casquette alors qu'il rapprocha son visage de l'oreille gauche et y murmura tout d'abord un je t'aime, embrassant l'oreille, le Geek sursauta, et se mit à avoir des frissons de plaisir. Angel recommença, lui chuchotant également qu'il était magnifique, adorable, et super trop mignon, ce qui eut pour effet de renforcer le rouge sur ses joues tout en le faisant rigoler. Il mordilla le lobe et passa un coup de langue, remontant le long de l'oreille.  
>Doucement avec la pointe de sa langue, il s'attarda à donnez de léger coups à l'extérieur, puis sans prévenir, darda sa langue dans l'orifice, provoquant un cri gêné au gamer, qui tenta d'y échapper, bien que cela était peine perdue. Le grand ange pouffa de rire et embrassa l'oreille mouillée, frottant d'une main le bras droit qui était parcouru de frissons.<p>

Il répéta une nouvelle fois un je t'aime et s'attaqua à son cou. Sa peau était fine, douce, et au premier coup de langue, il remarqua qu'elle était terriblement délicieuse et recommença à goûter... Le Geek se laissa abandonner à cette douce torture, laissant tomber sa tête en arrière, ne retenant guère ses gémissements.

Angel se baissa et déposa quelques baisers sur les clavicules avant de leur donner un coup de langue, remontant jusqu'à la mâchoire. Dans un souffle, il effleura du bout de ses lèvres la barbe de sept jours et donna un léger coup de langue. Il gémit de plaisir au contact des poils qui râpait délicatement sa langue. Il releva les yeux, voyant les paupières fermées de son tendre.

Il plaça ses deux mains dans la chevelure châtaine, lui fit baisser légèrement la tête et déposa un baiser délicat sur chacune de ses paupières.

Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa les magnifiques perles noisette qui le regardaient amoureusement. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un baiser, alors que les mains baladeuses d'Angel se posèrent sur son dos et descendirent jusqu'en bas du T-shirt, l'attrapant et le relevant doucement. Ils stoppèrent le baiser, permettant au Geek d'enlever son haut qu'il déposa plus loin sur le lit, très vite rejoint par celui de son conjoint qui reprit très vite leur embrassade. Les mains des deux hommes se baladèrent sur le torse de l'autre, l'un timidement, l'autre avec prudence.

Angel caressait du bout des doigts les aréoles alors que le Geek titillait les tétons qui se faisaient de plus en plus dur, tout comme leurs érections. Pendant leurs douces caresses, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, échangeant un baiser langoureux, et le plus petit émettait de petits gémissements.

Angel abandonna le torse et descendit ses doigts curieux jusqu'au ventre, caressant le duvet autour du nombril, qui fit rompre le baiser par un cri étonné du petit. Il lui lança un regard amusé, poussa le Geek contre le matelas, et enfoui sa tête sur son ventre, recouvrant celui-ci d'une multitude de baiser.  
>« Nooon aaa-Arreteuuh » gémit la « victime » qui était plutôt consentante, bien que gênée.<p>

Il donna un premier coup de langue au nombril, puis un deuxième, suivit d'un baiser, alors qu'une main timide se mit à caresser ses cheveux. « Pas de mouvement brusque si tu ne veux pas te retrouver chauve » se dit Angel, se méfiant de la douce main sur sa tête. Il aimait ses caresses, mais il aimerait moins qu'à un futur coup de langue, il se retrouve avec une centaine de cheveux en moins, et un horrible mal de crane.

Il souffla sur le ventre, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il aimait juste faire ça, et l'embrassa, voyant que cela provoquait de nouveaux frissons de plaisir à son amant qui rentrait le ventre et se tordait sur place.

Il se releva légèrement, laissant la main du Geek glisser sur son visage, sa joue, puis son cou et enfin son épaule. Avec la plus grande délicatesse, il défit les boutons de son jean, abaissa la braguette et retira le pantalon, découvrant les cuisses du petit et ses belles jambes légèrement poilues. Magnifique. Le Geek était magnifique. Il voulu embrasser cette peau enfin à portée, mais il tenait à savoir ce qu'il pensait de ça. Encore.

-Tu penses vraiment que ça va aller ?  
>-Oui ! Je suis juste...un peu perturbé...<br>-Je comprends.  
>-Vraiment ?<br>-Bien sûr. La première fois, c'était pareil pour moi.  
>-Ça t'a fait mal ?<br>-Heu...

Angel fût gêné.

-Je n'ai...  
>-Tu as toujours été le dominant en fait ?<br>-Oui mais...

Il se grattait l'arrière du crane, et rougissait.

-Tu es mon...Premier petit copain.

Le Geek ouvrit grand les yeux, étonné.

-Hein ? Tu n'as jamais fait la bête à deux dos avec un homme ?

Angel se tut quelque instant avant d'éclater de rire.

-Jolie métaphore, mais non. Je suis déjà tomber amoureux d'un homme mais il était en couple, et je me voyais mal lui voler un baiser et lui dire de plaquer sa copine pour moi. Cela aurait été complètement stupide.*

Il baissa la tête, souriant sereinement puis reposa son regard dans celui du Geek.

-Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi, je suis assez embarrassé...

Il rigola puis soupira, il se sentait un peu bête là. D'un geste de la main, son amant lui dit d'approcher, chose qu'il fit et il colla son front au sien, fermant les yeux, tentant de contrôler sa respiration.

« Montre-moi avec tes lèvres à quel point tu m'aimes » murmura t-il le rouge aux joues, le fixant cependant dans les yeux. Il fût étonné, puis un sourire bienveillant s'installa sur ses lèvres avant que celles-ci ne rejoigne celles d'en face, échangeant un baiser passionné.

Lorsqu'il se décolla, il retourna s'occuper de ses cuisses, caressant la peau fine et satinée avant d'y déposer multiples baisers et suçons, frottant également sa barbe contre, provoquant un bonheur fou aux deux protagonistes.  
>Lentement, il descendit sur ses jambes, poursuivant ses baisers jusqu'aux pieds où il déposa un baiser sur chaque orteil, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire, et de faire crier de gêne son amant.<p>

Il s'occupa de cette partie pendant plusieurs minutes encore puis s'avança légèrement, et posa ses mains sur le boxer qui renfermait la clé et l'entrée du paradis. Il releva la tête, observant celle adverse puis la rebaissa et prit le bout de tissu et l'enleva délicatement, faisant lever le bassin de son compagnon et découvrant peu à peu la nudité de son amour.

Par réflexe, le Geek avait serré les jambes, cachant son intimité de sa main droite alors que ses joues s'empourpraient.

Angel comprit très vite pourquoi il était autant gêné et se leva, rougissant également, récupéra un préservatif et un petit tube de lubrifiant dans un tiroir de son bureau, retira ses dernier vêtements, et se remit au dessus de lui avec délicatesse.

Il avait décroisé les jambes et retiré sa main, et fixait timidement le sexe au garde à vous de son compagnon.  
>Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, qu'allaient t-ils s'apprêter à faire ?<br>Un acte d'amour tout simplement.

Il recula, se mettant en face du bassin, baissa la tête, huma l'odeur forte que dégageait ce sexe, et l'embrassa, passant un premier coup de langue. Le Geek gémit en basculant la tête en arrière, retenant sa casquette de tomber de sa main droite. Juste ce toucher lui avait donné une sensation de plaisir intense. Comment allait être la suite ? Il allait mourir de plaisir ?...  
>Non, ça serait vraiment horrible**<p>

D'ailleurs, la suite allait être délicate. À ce qu'il avait pu comprendre le Geek était toujours vierge.  
>Il déglutit et se redressa.<p>

-Tu sais un peu comment on procède?  
>-J'ai vu des vidéos sur internet...Mais elles étaient bizarre...<br>-Ok... Tu le veux vraiment ? Demanda t-il une énième fois.

Comme réponse il écarta les jambes en regardant sur le coté. Le cœur d'Angel battait à tout rompre, et sa tête fût de la même couleur que celle d'une tomate. Pourquoi était-il si gêné ? Il prit une grande inspiration alors que ses membres tremblaient.

-Je vais te...préparer...

Le Geek le fixa à nouveau, haussant un sourcil. Angel leva la main gauche, montrant son index et son majeur dressé et collé qu'il baissa en direction de l'intimité, chose qui stupéfia le jeune homme qui referma les jambes par gêne.

Sa respiration se fit haletante, et il ferma les yeux. En lui caressant les cuisses il le rassura, le prévenant qu'il irait lentement, avec la plus grande délicatesse possible, et que si cela lui déplaisait, il les retirerait en douceur. Il avait hoché la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et se détendit, desserrant les jambes, calmé par les baisers de son petit ami sur ses cuisses.

-Ok...vas-y, chuchota t-il tout bas.

Il expira et ouvrit le lubrifiant, déposa deux noisette de gel sur ses doigts, qu'il étala sur toute la longueur et les rapprocha de l'orifice anal.

Tout d'abord il les déposa devant l'entrée, faisant frissonner son compagnon et le caressa, le mettant en confiance. Il murmura tout bas « j'y vais », attendit qu'il hoche la tête et doucement, fit entrer le bout de son index gauche.

Il poussa un petit cri de gêne et de plaisir, levant la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. Un long gémissement sortit d'entre ses lèvres, sentant le doigt s'enfoncer doucement mais totalement en lui.

De son coté, l'esprit d'Angel commençait déjà à s'envoler. Il était submergé par le plaisir que lui donnait ce simple contact, il en voulait plus, mais pour le moment il devait faire attention à donner autant de plaisir à son compagnon qu'a lui.

Il mouva délicatement son doigt, écoutant les gémissements de son amant comme une berceuse et embrassa son genou droit, alors que l'autre ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir les sensations.

Il retira son index et avec prudence, le fit rentrer, accompagné de son majeur surprenant le Geek qui s'accrocha au drap.

Angel eut peur et manqua de les enlever, lui demanda s'il lui faisait mal, mais il fut rassuré et obéit timidement lorsqu'on lui ordonna de poursuivre...

Il fit de lents allers-retours, des mouvements de ciseaux également, habituant de plus en plus son cadet à cette douceur, qui craqua et demanda sans gêne de le prendre, ce qui avait surpris, mais pas déplu à l'artiste.

Il avait donc retiré ses doigts, qu'il avait essuyé sur le matelas en vitesse, et déchiré l'emballage en aluminium du préservatif qu'il déroula sur son membre gonflé. Il avait enduit celui-ci de quelques gouttes de lubrifiant, recouvrant son sexe du gel et présenta finalement celui-ci aux portes du paradis.

Progressivement, il fit rentrer son sexe viril en lui, arrachant des petits cris de douleur à chaque centimètre à son compagnon qui serra le matelas en fronçant les sourcils.

Le dessinateur se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il fut complètement dedans. Il avait fermé les yeux sous le coup de l'émotion et ouvrit à peine la bouche, laissant échapper des râles de plaisir, tant la sensation était gigantesque. Il regarda son amant et l'enlaça, collant leurs torses, savourant la chaleur de l'autre. Angel l'embrassa sur la bouche, le nez, le cou, attendant qu'il s'habitue à son membre. Le Geek s'accrocha à son dos, et enfouit sa tête dans sa nuque, humant la peau mouillé par la sueur qu'il attrapa entre ses lèvres, lui donnant une marque rouge. Il déposa d'autres suçons, descendant sur son épaule gauche qu'il mordit avant de soupirer d'aise.

-Angel...C'est bon...

-Ok...alors...

Il baissa la tête puis embrassa ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime Geek...

L'interpellé rougit et sourit, le fixant de ses beaux yeux azur.

-Je t'aime...je t'aime...Je t'aime Angel.

Il entoura son bassin de ses jambes et l'embrassa passionnément, massant le cuir chevelu.

Tout en partageant et savourant le baiser, il commença les vas-et-viens en douceur.

Il sentit ses ongles s'accrocher à son dos, et rompit l'embrassade, approchant ses lèvres de son oreille droite, y murmurant différents mots doux qui l'apaisait, non sans arrêter ses doux va-et-vient. Ils gémissaient à chaque coup, et le plaisir grandissait pour chacun, bien que cela torturait un tant soit peu l'ange qui désirait aller un peu plus vite. Juste un tout petit peu...

Il voulut accélérer légèrement mais oublia l'idée. C'était la première fois du Geek, accessoirement la sienne, avec un homme, et il voulait qu'il garde un bon et agréable souvenir. Et s'il devait aller plus vite c'était son amant qui devait le dire.

Le Geek se mit à onduler le bassin réclamant plus de cet échange intense...

Kami-sama l'avait entendu ou bien était ce le démon qui désirait que l'ange passe du côté obscur ?

Soit...Angel accéléra le mouvement, légèrement anxieux. Mais la peur de lui faire mal disparut lorsqu'il se mit à haleter, gémissant des « Ooooh » ou « Angeeeel » ou « Ouiii » et également des « Aaaanh » très vite imitées, excepter le nom, par le dominant, qui embrassa les mains, poignets ou le torse de son amour.

Le plaisir ne cessait de s'accumuler à chaque coup de rein, faire l'amour n'avait jamais était aussi délectable.

Le corps du Geek se crispait de plus en plus, le plaisir le ravageait, il n'allait plus tarder à venir.

-Aaaaanh, Geek ! Geeeeek ! Cria Angel embrassant son épaule avant de la sucer avidement.

Parvenu au paroxysme du plaisir, chacun sentait leur jouissance venir. Les mouvements accélèrent encore plus alors que le Geek agrippa les joues mouillées et chaudes de son ange, scellant une énième fois leurs lèvres, avant de crier de plaisir, jouissant sur son ventre. Les cris furent étouffés dans la bouche d'Angel qui le serra de toutes ses forces, alors qu'il atteignit aussi le paradis dans un énième coup, se répandant.  
>Un sourire d'extase se dessinait sur leurs lèvres, alors qu'ils échangeaient un nouveau baiser.<br>Le Geek frotta son nez au sien avant de l'embrasser et de plonger son regard dans celui noisette.  
>Ils étaient bien comme cela.<br>Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques minutes, caressant encore leurs corps puis Angel se retira enfin , se redressa quelque instant, retira le préservatif, fit un nœud et le jeta dans la poubelle avant d'enlacer à nouveau son petit ami, qui après avoir rajuster sa casquette, se lova dans ces bras, et s'accrocha, frottant sa tête contre son torse, l'embrassant et écoutant les doux battements qui résonnaient à l'intérieur.  
>Ils étaient en paix. Ils étaient heureux.<br>Le Geek ne tarda pas à s'endormir, trop épuisé par l'acte et le bonheur qui l'avait envahit plus tôt, alors que son ainé le regardait amoureusement, réfléchissant, l'air serein, se demandant si il aurait le courage de déposé ces lentilles de contact.  
>Il pouffa de rire et embrassa la nuque mouillée, laissa tomber l'idée et s'endormit en le serrant.<br>Angel avait trouvé son paradis.

END !

* * *

><p>* le nombre de fiction stupide et mal écrite(kikoulol) que j'ai lu sur Naruto qui se passait comme ça, putain -'<br>*Pourquoi je dis que c'est horrible de mourir de ce plaisir. Imaginer une minute que vous venez de faire l'amour et que vous voyer votre amant mort(e) dans vos bras. Horrible hein ? On est d'accord.

* * *

><p>Il déchire sa maman neh ?! Vous avez vue la taille du bébé ? J'en suis fière xD (mais pas de la fin o x)<br>maintenant je vais m'attaquer à trois autre os que je dois impérativement terminé avant la semaine prochaine. Dans quoi je me lance ? -w-'  
>j'avais écris un pavé expliquant certaine chose mais la mise a jours de mon ordit la effacé donc je me dois de fermez ma gueule pour votre plus grand bonheur...Le jours ou mon ordi sera HS, je promet de le balancer par la fenêtre et de l'embrocher sur un pic. ça va être marrant =_=<br>Peace.  
>mais sinon ça, j'adore et je respecte beaucoup, énormément Sempai (bien que j'adore le taquiner... ._.") il fait vraiment des choses magnifique ! j'adore son travail, il est génial !<br>Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
